


Patrick for Mayor

by call_me_tina_b



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/pseuds/call_me_tina_b
Summary: Patrick runs for mayor





	Patrick for Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the SC slack community for your encouragement on this piece.

Patrick brings two mugs of hot tea over to the couch to join his husband, who has been curled up reading for the past hour. He has been slightly worried about this conversation. Over the past couple of months he has been wanting more. He is proud of the work that he and David have done over the past few years with the store, but he has a need to stretch himself. Having David’s support will help Patrick make a final decision. Maybe this gesture will help lessen David’s anxiety. 

“Oh, what is this?” asks David, taking the warm mug from Patrick. 

“A chamomile tea, it’s known for its calming effects,” replies Patrick, sitting close to David. 

“Is there a reason I need to be calm?” David inquires anxiously. 

Patrick takes a sip of his tea and begins, “I’ve been doing some thinking…”

“This does not sound good, maybe I do need this tea.” David tentatively raises the mug to his lips. 

“David, you have nothing to worry about. I think this will be a good thing, for the both of us.” 

David sighs and releases the tension that he has been holding in his shoulders over the last minute.  “Okay, please continue,” he prompts Patrick. 

Patrick can tell that David is nervous. He is, too. He needs David to understand that he is still invested (emotionally and financially) in the store. Not supporting the store would make David feel unsupported, as it is his brainchild. That is the last thing that Patrick wants to do. “I’ve been feeling a little uninspired recently. Like something is missing for me, professionally. I love the store and I still want to be involved. But I think I need to find a new challenge.” 

Creasing his forehead in confusion, David responds, “okay--.” He has been noticing Patrick’s been down lately. He just thought Patrick was worried about their new line of housewares. 

“Yeah, so I’ve made a list of things that I have considered doing. All of them would allow me to still do the financials for the store. Before I make any decisions I wanted to go over them with you and get your input?” Patrick desperately hopes that David is on board. He hasn’t purposefully kept this from David but he just needed to firm up his plans before sharing them with David. 

“I just remembered I have a spa treatment scheduled today,” David smiles at his husband, “I’m just kidding, I am happy to help.” He scoots closer to link his arm through Patrick’s. He completely understands that Patrick wants to do something new. He didn’t expect Patrick to work at the store forever. David knows his husband will be successful in whatever he chooses to do. 

Patrick takes his padfolio off of the coffee table, opening it to the list. Neatly written on the lined yellow notepad are his potential goals and dreams. 

_ Pursue MBA online to teach Elmdale business classes _

_ Buy Mary O’Dell’s old farm to grow organic vegetables and raise farm fed stock _

_ Run for mayor of Schitt’s Creek with a campaign to increase funding toward education _

_ Become a small-business consultant _

_ Start a non-profit for high school students to become young entrepreneurs  _

“Well, what do you think?” asks Patrick anxiously awaiting David’s reaction. 

“You have some promising options here. But -- er -- what do you know about farming?”

“That’s fair. Honestly, that one was my hail mary pass.” 

David squints his eyes accusingly, “is that a sports reference?”

“Yes, David.” Patrick kisses his husband on the cheek. “You’re so cute. Okay… what about the other four?”

David spends a couple of minutes carefully reviewing the list. He wants to be supportive, yet honest. “You are capable of all of these and you would do great.”

Patrick hears David’s words but sees his concern. “I’m sensing there is a but.”

“I just worry about how stressed you might become. And -- to be honest -- I worry about how busy you might get. What if we don’t get to spend as much time together?” This level of honesty has become easier for David over the years. He knows that he won’t scare away Patrick now but he does still experience some unease opening up like this. He places his head on Patrick’s chest. “I’ve gotten so used to being with you everyday and I would be sad to lose that.”

Patrick picks up David’s head by his chin, looks into his brown eyes and says, “I love you. I don’t want to be away from you either. A couple of these allow for greater flexibility. So let’s scratch the MBA and the non-profit.”

“Also, doesn’t Ray have the market on business consulting?”

“I was thinking I could work with folks in Elmdale, but you’re right, it would probably not be good to take business from my former boss.”

Smiling, David ponders, “Well, that seems to leave us with only one option. We would still be able to spend time together. Roland doesn’t seem to keep much of a schedule.”

“Yeah that does seem to be true.” Patrick chuckles. “I really do want to make a difference to the town and, especially, for the schools. I think I would be good at it. What do you think?” 

“You would make a great mayor.” David moves to straddle his husband’s lap. “You would definitely be the hottest mayor. But honestly, Patrick, you are so smart, committed, and strategic. You can do this.”

Patrick kisses David. “Thank you for your support.” He reaches for his padfolio and pulls out his completed mayoral candidate application. “So, I kind of filled this out already. I had hoped you would agree to it.”

“Ohhhh, that’s sneaky. So… I may be the mayor’s husband?” David asks with a smile. 

“I’m running solely for that reason. So that David Rose can add First Husband of Schitt’s Creek to his list of accomplishments. Maybe you can get some fashion tips from Jocelyn.”

“Okay...can you imagine? I stopped feathering my hair when I was 16.”

They exchange a couple of soft kisses between their laughs. David is thrilled to take this ride with Patrick. He has so many ideas for Patrick’s campaign. This is going to be great! 

“Hey, where are you going?” asks Patrick as David raises off of his lap.

“I’m going to start planning your candidate brunches. We are going to woo the voters with my superior party hosting and your dastardly charm.” As David starts to walk away, he turns to Patrick, “So, I can totally get free stuff everywhere once you’re mayor, right?” 

Patrick smiles, feeling refreshed and ready to take on this challenge. All while knowing that his loving husband is supporting him along the way. He starts taking notes on a fresh page in the notepad. He writes “Campaign Slogans” at the top. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters will be:  
> Chapter 2: The Race  
> Chapter 3: Election Night  
> Chapter 4: to be named (and will be the porn chapter)


End file.
